Beacon of Light
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: -request from Queen.of.D.o.R.k.S- What brought Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha? When will he ever realize that he's falling for her? But he'll have to claim her the hard way when his realizations came too late. SasuTenNejiIta
1. Twisted

**Beacon of light  
**_Sasuke U. & TenTen_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the title or the story plot... I just own this story! :T_

**A/N: This fanfic is a request from .D.o.R.k.S, she gave me a summary, a detailed summary of the plot which is awesome. You can get it in her profile; I think it's still there. And all I had to do was write it out! **** So the genius behind this story is Queen of D.o.R.k.S! Woots!**

**WARNINGS!: Spoilers included! Well not that biggie... it's the scene after Itachi killed all the Uchiha clan members and his conversation between Sasuke. I'm sure everyone has already read or watched it. I promise, next chapter won't contain spoilers as much! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1: Twisted

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"Nii-san, do it again! Again, again!" I danced around my brother, begging him to show me his kunai dance again. It wasn't actually a dance per se. My awesome big brother can hit the bulleyes of 8 targets with only 8 kunai in a single swipe! How cool is that?!

"Sorry, Sasuke," he said, his face masked in disappointment. "I have to get back home early today. I have an important mission to pack up for tomorrow."

"Aww," I moaned in disappointment as well. "Too bad then." I pouted.

"Some other time," he always says this. And he never made up for it! But this time it felt strange. Like something bad is going to happen. Big brother seemed... depressed and confused. He was calmer than he was; it was a strange serenity, like a calm before a storm.

"Okay, then Sasuke will keep practicing here and big brother will head home," I beamed at him delightedly so he'd let me stay back this time, hopefully.

"Don't work yourself too much," he said. I blinked at him in surprise. What? "Really? You're letting me practice this time and not leave with you?!" This time my beaming was genuine.

"Yeah..." he approached before me and flicked on my forehead.

"It hurts," I smiled at him instead of forming a new pout like I always do.

Then he disappeared and I practiced some more. But it never hit the target right! Even if I just aimed at a target at a time. It was getting annoyingly frustrating.

After half an hour passed and I was resting, a girl appeared before me. "You know, little boy?" She kneeled and hugged her legs curled up towards her chest in front of me. "You're doing it all wrong!" She sounded like she was trying to suppressed her laughter.

"Oh yeah, like you can do any better!" I spat defiantly.

"Wanna bet?" She eyed me back as if accepting the challenge. She took two kunai beside me and sighed. When she opened her eyes, in one graceful movement, the kunai were stuck on the bulleyes of the target.

"Amazing!" I went to her and hopped continuously. "You are so cool!" I noticed her beautiful cold tea eyes only when I was up close with her. Her eyes complimented her dark chocolate hair perfectly. She looked cute, like a panda the way her two neat buns are tied on her head.

"I know! Hey, are you in the academy?"

I nodded.

"Hmm, I never see you around," her hands rose her chin as if she was thinking hard.

"Seriously? Never heard of Uchiha Sasuke with a pack of fangirls around him?" I asked surprised. She was a girl, yet she has never heard of me.

"Wait... Uchiha Sasuke's the name of that little Uchiha kid that just started academy? Puh-lease, that's you?" She sounded sarcastic.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"Sheesh!" She slapped her thighs. "Well, buddy, I'm TenTen! And I'm a year older than you and a grade higher as well!" She raised her eye brows as if to impress me, which she already has with her kunai technique, which I must learn from her!

"Then you're like an o-nee-san?" I teased.

"It's nee-_chan_ to you!" She said, emphasizing the cute honorific.

"So, what do you think I'm doing wrong?" I quickly changed the subject, sounding too eager.

"You're too stiff and you kept staring at the target like you're going to eat it! Your angle's sorta, wrong if you want to hit it directly," she went on and on about my flaws and demonstrated once more, hoping I'd get the idea.

Finally, I got it.

"Yay! Yay! Yippee! I got it! I finally got it! TenTen, you're the best!" We hold hand and danced around in circles until the sky turned golden signalling it's time to go home.

"I have to go now... homework is very strict in my class," she said.

"Hey, TenTen... maybe we could meet at school?" I offered. "Like, at lunch? And have lunch together?" That was a poor word joust!

"Sure! Which room are you in?" She asked. "No, never mind, _you _come pick me!" She smiled. "You know Hyuuga Neji, right? Yeah, I'm in the same room as him."

Hyuuga Neji, I know him _too _well. He even has a few fangirls in my class plus a few Byakugan users who kept tattering about their oh so noble cousin. Now, even his name couldn't escape from TenTen's lips!

Then she bid her farewell to me and I quickly hurried home. I can't wait to tell my parents about TenTen and how nice she is! Maybe, I can invite her over and we could play all day and mama would make her specials for TenTen and I'd plead her to sleepover and we can go to the academy together!

The sun already went down and the sky a dusky night. I passed by the thin pillar with various wires and boxes connected to it to provide electricity and phone line and so on. I thought I saw someone sitting on the top in a frog stance, so I looked up but no one was there and when I set my sight back on my course I found dead bodies on the floor all around me.

"Father! Mother!" frightened, I yelled as I ran straight for our house, hoping to be invited into my mother's warm embrace.

Nobody was there. The house was totally deserted so I sped to the room upstairs hoping to find my mom closing the windows as always. Instead, I found both my mom and dad spread across the floor, drenched in blood and their murderer stood, hidden by the shadow.

When he turned to face me, in a sorrowful face, I noticed that was Itachi. Maybe he was there to see what happened. The murderer couldn't be Itachi! "Nii-san! What happened here?! Why?! Who would do such a thing?!"

"Foolish little brother," he shot a senbon which slip passed my shoulder intentionally.

He activated his sharigan but called out something different. "Mangekyou Sharigan!"

And images flashed across my brain, hurting me as much as it hurt people in it. It showed how Itachi had assassinated everyone in my clan. But it couldn't be!!! Nii-san would never do such a thing!

I screamed in agony. "Stop it. Big brother! Why are you showing me all this?!" I held my head in my palm, squeezing it, hoping it would ease my pain.

His eyes regained his normal composure, monotonous. I could do nothing but just lie on the floor and stared at him breathlessly. I couldn't even spite because he's my own _flesh and blood_. This has to be a dream!

"Why did you do this?" I managed to speak and struggled myself to stand.

"To measure my abilities,"

"That's all? Just for that... you... killed everyone?" He couldn't be my brother! Nii-san isn't someone who has a starvation for power to be blinded by it to kill his own clan!

"It is of great importance," he sighed and simultaneously rested his eyes. I glared at him and tears welled up in my eyes.

Suddenly, we were out in the street. "It's a lie! It's not like you at all! It can't be...!"

"I only acted like the older brother you desired in order to measure your vessel," I gasped. "You will become a rival to measure my vessel against... you have that hidden potential." He continued. "You've been jealous of me and resented me. You've harboured hopes of surpassing me."

"That is why I'm allowing you to live... for my sake." He added. "Like me, you will awake the Mangekyo Sharigan when you killed your closest friend, as I did."

Then he did killed Shisui and lied when other have accused him! "Then... you... killed Shisui."

He replied and instructed me where to find the clan's hidden meeting room where the Uchiha clan members kept records of their visual jutsu. "If you possess the Mangekyo Sharigna, then there will be three who possess its power." He smiled deviously. "Then there will be a meaning in letting you live," I never knew my brother could be this cruel. I always thought he loved me! He took a step towards me but turned back. "There is no value in killing you right now... my foolish little brother," He continued. "If you wish to kill me, resent me, hate me and survive... in obscurity. Run... keep running and cling to life. Then one day, come before me with the same eye I possess."

Everything pitched black.

The next thing I know was I found out I'm still alive. I thought it was all a dream! But it's not... I found myself on the hospital bed. A proof that I was severely injured last night. I stared at the ceiling, contemplating the theory. I hated him!

I went to the Uchiha compound, my home and it has stickers all over it stopping people from entering. Tears formed in my eyes. And the rain started to pour and my tears simultaneously. It was as if the sky understood me...

More days passed and I have decided I will train myself harder than anyone can ever imagine and surpass the one I used to call _brother._

I returned to the academy, catching up with all the things I missed while I recovering at the hospital. Then I remembered my lunch date with TenTen. She must've thought I was avoiding her... or have they all heard about my clan...? Maybe she'll... avoid me.

But she did not. As soon as word was out that I have resumed my lessons, she came in my classroom during break. "Sasuke!" She ran across the class and hugged me. "I was so worried about you!"

I was wrong. She didn't avoid me. Even the fangirls were intimidated by me.

"Come, let's go have lunch together," she said holding up her packed bento box.

"But..." I faced somewhere else. I was still kept in the hospital... and they told me I can't live in my house anymore... and no one made lunch for me since mama is gone... but a nice woman in charge of me at the hospital gave me pocket money so I could buy something for lunch at school.

"I brought extra!" She beamed at me and surprisingly, I beamed back. That was the first gesture of happiness and smile brought back to me since that incident with Itachi.

I felt stares and glares from fangirls and the others in our class. We dragged a chair to my table and sat. "Who made these?" I asked, curious.

"A lady who is assigned to take care of me... like my guardian... since my parents died during a mission together..." she stuttered. I thought she was from a rich clan too... who'd thought she'd have a past like this too? She seemed cheerful still.

"TenTen..."

"It's nothing compared to yours... I hope you're getting over it... don't begrudge anything... it will only lead you to your downfall," she lectured and smiled and when her eye lids met the other end of her eye, tear trickled their way under the lashes.

Later this evening, I was given my own apartment unit... it was between TenTen's and Naruto! That was the greatest news I received all week! The woman who took care of TenTen also took care of Naruto and I'm her third!

_End of Chapter 1_

_

* * *

_

**This chapter has a lot of the Anime/Manga... I tried to shorten it... There will be more SasuTen on the next chapter! I hope you like this .D.o.R.k.S, though it wouldn't quite meet your expectations, I think.**

**I'd appreciate if y'all review! **

Sneak Peak

:TimeSkip:

This is the time of the year where the older class graduates. TenTen is graduating. She can officially be called a Genin now.

She was assigned to Hyuuga Neji's team... Dammit. He better treat her right!!!

**~ Ciao  
Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	2. Empty Halls

**Beacon of light  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**Oh, and winter break has come my way! So faster updates on this one! Thanks foh all the awesome feedback! xD Mwahs! **

Chapter 2: Empty halls

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

TenTen and I have been friends ever since. Best of friends. She enlightened my days and always knows how to lift me up when I'm down. She was the ideal friend anyone would desire to friend. Anyone whose can go down like mercury on a thermometer at the Snow Country.

But now, things are going to be different. The time has come for her Graduation. A part of me wanted her to fail the test... the bad part of me, the greedy one. Just so she could... still be in town every so often and at the academy with me. God knows how often we'd be meeting a week when she is officially announced Genin. I'd miss her like hell! And I don't want to give up the only light I found after my family's... fall.

"Hey Sasuke!" TenTen hopped behind me, pressing down on my shoulder. "What'cha gonna get me for my Graduation?"

"Hmm... is that a requirement?" I teased. Others would stare when she hung around me. I always gave them the cold shoulder but her... the opposite of cold. I wouldn't blame them. My actions around her were completely different compare to what I am around them!

"Nope," she shook her head and circled me and stopped in front of me. "It's. A. De-mand." She said them carefully with emphasis and stuck out a tongue at me.

"Let's just hope you pass before... seeing too far ahead, shall we?" I provoked.

"Don't worry!!! I'll pass for sure!!!" She pinched my ears and screamed at it, which winced me and stings for awhile even after she let go. Man that really must've got on her nerves.

"Tell you what, I'll get you something you'd never imagine you'd get from me," I cocked my head to my shoulder a little, to give her the better side of me – my profile. I don't know why I did, don't ask. "How 'bout that?"

"In-ter-rest-ting," She rubbed her chin and circled me and my eyes followed her. Then a pack of seniors came and signalled her to come. "'Kay, gotta go! Bye Sas-gay!" She teased and hurried off to the pack.

"Sasuke-kun!" A group of girls ran towards me, wondering if I'm in a good mood and might be polite to them, I guess. But they are so wrong!

"What?" My voice still had the bitter coldness like every other time someone came to talk to me, girls (fangirls) especially but with the exception of TenTen.

"It's weird... his tone was different when he talked Senior TenTen," a girl asked a random girl among their army in a confused tone. They should know by now she's not like them. Pft.

"_Sas_u_ke_-kuuuuuun!" Oh no. I know that voice too well! Don't tell me it's...

"Ino!" One of my fangirl army soldiers saluted.

The platinum blonde Queen (of School... a wannabe-Queen) clung onto my arm (and wants to crown me her King) and asked, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing's up but just that you're gonna drop down if you're still gonna hang," I snapped bitterly and swap her off my arm.

**(The next day)**

Today is the day... the last day seeing her in the academy... I should get used to not seeing her around.

"Hey, let's go check out who got into Hyuuga's team!" a random boy gushed as he joined the line peeking inside the testing room during the time we should be getting to our next class. I joined them as well, and received surprised glances from others. Big deal.

"Hey, isn't that girl the one that always gropes my Sasuke?" pointed a fangirl of mine, obviously.

"Now she's in Hyuuga!" another chimed in with a voice filled with hatred.

"She seems to get along well with ice cubes!" teased the loud mouth I know so well – Uzumaki Naruto. "Maybe she'll melt Shino someday too!" He snickered.

Like I'd let TenTen get anywhere close to that insect dude.

Whoever this Neji is, he's not going to get in between TenTen and my friendship. Definitely not!

I wish I was born a year older too... then I'd be in her class and who knows, we'd be shipped to the same team. No, I'll make sure we're on the same cell.

"Hey Neji's team also has this only-Taijutsu dude! Rock Lee, is it? Can't believe he graduated!!! With Taijutsu only and made it to Neji's team." Someone awed.

"That's because he has the lowest grade in the class and Neji's is the highest!"

"When do you think Neji will become a Jounin?" A girl piped in, her voice showing full of _love._

"Within 3 years!" Another gushed. Those fangirls despise me. It's a miracle I know one who didn't take a religion called Fangirlism.

"No, make that two!" And they burst into giggles.

Lunch rolled by slower than I had anticipated. I went over to the graduates' classroom in search for TenTen. She likes it if I came to look for her. Then I saw _them._

Neji and TenTen having lunch _together._ Has she forgotten all about me already? Hello! I'm still on the face of Earth and staring straight at you! I wanted to say. But no words came. He had this snobbish, arrogant, egotistical, don't-disturb-me, smug face! The least he could do is put up a pleasant face for the public. At least around TenTen! **(Look who's talking! Lolz!)**

She looks like she was looking for somebody. Who wouldn't? I bet she's thinking he's a total bore and searching for something for an escape plan. When she saw me her face's expression changed. She looked gleeful.

"Hey Sasuke!" She waved at me and I went over to her table and sat. Neji smirked when he peeked at the annoyance on my face. "Guess who graduated! Me!" She air clapped. "I'm sure you prepared it already! I mean, it was a definite I'd pass!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't," I teased. And Neji's smirk spread faster than the Plague did!

She fake-frowned. "Too bad!" She smirked slyly. "I'll pray every night for you not to pass next year too, then!" She teased and poked something in her bento box and dropped it in her mouth. "Oh and by the way, Sasuke, Neji, Neji, Sasuke." Then she quickly added. "I have a hunch you two would be great friends in a short time." And giggled.

I love her cheerful aura. It was always nice being around her... and I can't believe that Neji would be around her more than me now! I glared at him and he opened his eyes and smirked at me harder. No way are we going to be friends quickly!

-x-

TenTen and I spent lesser time together since her graduation. She had to carry out her missions. Even though they were small tiny matters like returning a cat and shopping for some lady and delivering important paintings to other cities, we didn't meet as much as we did before. One of her missions would require guarding something at night. And her bastard of a team mate wouldn't give her a rest at all! He'd call her early in the morning till dark of the dawn during a few of her free days so he could spar. Honing his skills, perhaps or boosting some of his... skills.

This is so unpleasant!

-x-

A year already passes and it's time for my graduation! I remember I never get to give TenTen her graduation gift. And never would... it'd be weird giving her a gift when I should have a year ago and on my graduation and not hers. She never bothered (or remembered) to ask for it either, which is the down part.

Oh, and guess who made it in my team! The loudmouth dweeb Naruto and Fangirl-goddess Sakura. Grrrr-eat. Just what I needed. 2 loud people!

"Hey Sasuke!" TenTen appeared at the academy. Others stared at her as they passed by. They all had the same huge eyes I have right now – The eyes of shock. "Wondering what I'm doing here and what I'm hiding behind me?"

"Let me guess... you missed me so much you have to come see me straight away from your mission?" I wish that was true but I'm very sure it's not.

"Lucky guess!" She played along. "But what's hiding behind me then?"

"A gift you bought during your mission to the land of somewhere?" I went on.

"Haha! Genius you are!" She placed the box on my table and air clapped.

I was about to rip the ribbons apart until she quickly secured my hands. "Why don't you open it... somewhere else?" She suggested.

"Why?" I raised a suspicious brow at her.

"I don't want others to see it," she whispered in a mysterious style. "It's totally confidential."

I shrugged. "Okay," making it sound nonchalant when my insides were the opposite of nonchalant! They were eager to find out what was in that box! "So was my guess really true?"

"'Course not!" She punched me playfully on the shoulder. "It's your graduation gift silly!" Then she quickly gasped. Has she remembered to ask for her own? "I almost forgot! I totally have to leave!" She said when she saw a green figure running towards the window.

"TenTen, we have to leave now!" That was Rock Lee, I'm guessing. Another lucky bastard.

"Haha! Duty calls! And I guess my wish came true!" She slipped off. And I thought she wished that I wouldn't pass! Now that's a shocker.

-x-

Being a Genin in the making is soooooo not what I had in mind. I was hoping we could already have missions mixed with other teams! Like, Gai's team. But nooooo, Kakashi thinks they're way out of our league to go on missions together when I made a nonchalant suggestion.

Then after short notice, Kakashi had already signed us up for the Chuunin exam, which TenTen's team has also signed up, according to her. Yay! Maybe they'll let us partner up and we'd definitely be the dynamic duo rocking the battlefield.

_End of Chapter 2_

**Wanna know what that mysterious Graduation gift Sasuke had planned to give her??? Mwahahaha! That would take chapters more to be revealed! I'm so evil! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback please! ^^**

**~ You know you love me!  
Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	3. Chuunin Exam Entree

**Beacon of Light  
**_Sasuke U. & TenTen_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Wish I do, though. ;)_

**A/N: Love all the reviews and all of y'all! ^^ It took me awhile to update because I was searching for my Naruto DVD for this episode... but couldn't find it so I have to go read the manga! AND I FOUND OUT SOMETHING AWFUL... well, not really awful but something different to what I've known all this time!**

**The one TenTen said that's cute in the Anime... it looked like she said it to NEJI but in the manga, it's very clear that IT WAS FOR Sasuke! ... =( I'm a SasuTen fan too, but... it's weird knowing it. I thought she liked Neji from the very beginning. Oh well, then something came into my mind too, that Neji's JEALOUS! After TenTen 'hmm'-giggled, he 'hn'-ed turned away. I know I'm weird and it might not make any sense to y'all. -_-**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. So no suing. _

**.D.o.R.k.S: Hehe! Thank you! I tried to make Sasuke sounds like him, but more emotional inside. I'm glad you didn't find it OOC.**

**NejiTen (anon): Thank you. Here's the next chapter! **

**Uchiha-Madara (anon): Haha! I enjoyed writing it too!**

**Lil'ms-Uchiha: Hehe. I'll try! But this fanfic's making me read the manga so it's taking time. lol. You'll have to follow me through the whole story to find out what the gift is! Mwahahahah! I truly am evil! **

**Mathlover15: Thank you but the plot totally belongs to .D.o.R.k.S! I just have to turn it into a story. So credits to her! :D But I'm glad you enjoyed my writing! Hope you like this one too!**

**Naruto/Mangafan: LOL... thanks. I've been feeling very up again. Hooray! I added a few Naruto and Lee here, but not much. I thought it'd be too carried over for the others and too copied-from-manga-ish. So I stopped somewhere there, like, just hints. But when the chapters reach to the ones where it won't be from the manga. I'll add lots of Naruto and Lee! Believe it! And for the other story... it's those annoying writer's block! I don't know what else to write! Since the plot's almost gone now. I was thinking of making Neji jealous and so on, but then it'd be semi-Neji bashing... or if I should put Sakura back in - evil Sakura. Plus I got flamed. =(  
I'm a Light supporter, but I like L too. I totally cried a river when he died! Truth told, no lies. I'm a Soifon/Grimmjow/Byakuya fan in Bleach. Orihime's fine, but not one of my faves. (I'm annoyed by the size of her... you know what hehe)  
Lol, you're so funny! Happy New year too! Though it's late. Hehe. If you want to tweet, I'm NicoYahiko on Twitter! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Chuunin exams entree

_Sasuke P.O.V_

Kakashi took us to the Chuunin exam testing tower. We met a weird bunch on our way there. Two adults in kid form – Henge no jutsu, were trying to trick TenTen and her team with Genjutsu! Can they really not see that or just playing dumb? I mean, Neji has the eyes!

"Please let us in," TenTen pleaded but the bastard kid punched her off. She landed right beside the green dude in her team. They were trying to enter Room 301, wait, it's not even 301!!

Wait, is that NEJI on the floor too? Being punched up?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Never thought this day would come. Ahem ahem, must contain my excitement. I should thank that dude secretly, no, wait I shouldn't. He punched TenTen too! Revenge must be sought out. But, seriously, her team fell? For genjutsu? Puh-lease! It's so obvious! Even Sakura can see it! No offense to her, Naruto might too! Yes, to him, offensive.

I pinned up my back hair reaching up and straightened a few stray hairs.

"Sasuke-kun's shining up! He's so cool!" Sakura fawned.

Putting up my best arrogant smirk I said, arrogantly to the guy that punched TenTen, "You will let me pass and also remove this genjutsu-ed surrounding. It's being quite a nuisance." I hope that put up a good, prince-charming impression on her.

"What is he talking about?" Others seem to bad-mouthed. Damn them. Making me sound... ugh, I will deal with it later.

"So you noticed." The other one beside him answered. They don't look impressed at all!

"Sakura, you must have noticed first, right, huh?" I gestured to the pinkette beside me. Boasting others about my team. Hope that pissed HYUUGA!

"Huh?" Ugh, she doesn't know how to go along, does she? I winked at her, which she blushed at and mouthed an 'oh'.

"You're analytical ability and genjutsu is the most improved in our team." As I went on, she gave me this look that she got it now. Her face seems redder too. Weird.

"Of course I noticed awhile ago."Okay, she's making it sound too... exaggerated. But those dumbasses would fall for it eventually. "Because this is the second floor."

"Yup!" Naruto said, now he's put his I'm-the-best wannabe into good use.

"Hmm, not bad," the room sign changed back into its original. "But all you did was see through." And that guy that punched TenTen was about to knock me with his feet but a familiar green blurred right in front of our eyes. Rock Lee.

He stopped us both by holding our feet. How did he get so fast? I know he's a workout addict and all, but... he was totally useless back then! He even managed to slide in between our powerful kicks! What's this chakra he bears in his arms? It's huge.

"Hey," Hyuuga close up behind Lee.

Wait a minute. I don't think Neji was punched at all! He doesn't even have a scratch on his face! Ugh. Dammit.

"What happened to the plan?" Neji asked. What plan? What's he talking about? "You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." WTF. It was all just an act? Damn them! They pulled it off so smoothly. And I fell for it. I am so not going to let them go, making a fool out of me.

"Oh no." TenTen shook her head. So that's it? No welcome hug to me at all?

The dude's face's getting red too. And he's looking at Sakura. Haha. He looks like a water melon.

He came up to our territory and held out his hand to Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee, so yours is Sakura," he started and Naruto looked pissed. "Let's go out together! I'll protect you till I die!" He lightened up with his thumb up, a halo around him, and ... wait, did his teeth pang? Weird.

TenTen seems to be staring at Neji for such an awful long time. And Neji... ugh that bastard's chatting with her! They're completely ignoring me.

I turned around in a 'hn' which caught Neji's attention. "Hey you... Uchiha Sasuke right? TenTen's friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hey Sasuke!" TenTen hopped in front of me and punched my head straight down and messes with it later. "You didn't even say hi to me. Is this how you treat your nee-chan?"

I gave her an annoyed look. "Same to you."

"TenTen." He said in an emotionless voice which summoned her back to his side, behind her. Like his... secretary or sidekick or second-in-command or whatever! Despicable!

"Dammit! Not Sasuke again!" Naruto yelled. Jealous of me again. When will that dobe ever get that I'm superior to him. Hn.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, let's go." She grabbed both of our hands and walked straight for the door.

"Lee, what are you still doing?" I heard TenTen call her teammate. She didn't even care I left without a goodbye. It makes me feel weird and empty, like something's missing. 'Cause her goodbye is missing. Ugh. Bad day today.

"Don't pull me." I snapped at Sakura. But she ignored me and kept singing. So I shook it off of her.

"You guys go ahead without me." I heard Lee say and TenTen and Neji's faint voice left far behind. I wonder what they're talking about. Why do we have to leave so quickly? Women. And it'll make me look like... I'm too eager to be around TenTen. Well, I am. But... ah, I don't know anymore.

After awhile, Rock Lee challenged me. He didn't notice me before when I hang out with TenTen. Why the sudden change?

Anyways, thanks to that guy, I learned a few tricks. Plus, my sharigan's awaken too. Gotta thank him. But not directly whatsoever.

So now, we finally entered the room we're supposed to after meeting up with Kakashi. And the stupid dobe just had to slam open the door and shout. Making us look like a loser team. Great!

I scanned the sea of crowd, hoping to find a familiar face. But the number's too great. I wonder if she's here yet.

Then, that annoying fangirl of mine, Ino had to glomp me from behind. "Sasuke-kun, you're late!" She purred. "I haven't seen you for awhile so I've been waiting in excitement."

"INO-PIG! GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!!!" She yelled again! Attracting more attention to us. Not that it's a bad thing. But her attraction's not going to leave a pretty impression.

"Why if it isn't Sakura with her big, ugly forehead as always." Girls. They began a quarrel again. Annoying creatures.

Then Shikamaru and a fat boy came up. "You guys are taking this stupid test too? Don't die..." What was that? Don't die! That should be for him and his lazy ass.

"OH!! It's the idiot trio!" Good call, Naruto.

"Don't call us that." The fat boy said, still munching chips. Doesn't he know it's rude to talk with your mouth full? Sheesh, no manners at all.

"Man this sucks."

"Sasuke-kun is mine, bitch." I heard Ino call my name. This does it! I shook her off, her grip lost control on my neck so she got yanked away. Good gracious!

"YAHOO! Found you!" Kiba hollered. Another idiot to thrash my name deeper in the dumpster.

"H-Hello." I think I heard something.

Kiba and his team came up towards us and started talking. "Well, everyone is assembled." Kiba said, making himself sound like our captain who called us for a meeting or something. Who does he think he is?!

"Geez, you guys too?" Shikamaru complained.

"I see, all 9 of us rookie genin are taking this test." Kiba said, as if he's noticed it for the first time. "I wonder how far we will get. Eh, Sasuke-kun?"

"Pft. You seem confident, Kiba."

"We did a lot of training. We won't lose to you."

"SHUT UP!!! Sasuke might! But I won't lose to the likes of you!" SHOUTED Naruto!

Then they got off-topic and chattered about some things else.

"Hey you guys. You should be quieter," a dorky nerd appeared out of nowhere and started talking to us like we're old pals and suddenly ran into each other.

"You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls, geez," all those annoying loud voices made us look dump! Now he thinks I'm one of them... like, their type, too.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Ino, quite arrogantly.

"My name's Kabuto. Look behind you." He said and we all did as he told and met with a sea of angry demons glaring at us. So I shot a deathlier one back at them. But thanks to Kabuto, I spotted TenTen. Hyuuga seemed pissed, just what I needed. (No sarcasm detected)

Kabuto told us we caused a scene and so on. The only benefit we got out of him is that now I know where TenTen is and secondly, he knows a cool card trick. I made use out of them and asked him info about the few guys I met earlier. Gaara of the desert, Dosu, Hyuuga Neji (just to see how he's doing), and Rock Lee (I'm having a hard time believing he's better than me. The failure of last year). And TenTen too, she doesn't tell me much about her missions. 'Cause she was always tired from it and Neji's always calling her up we barely had time to hang out and catch up.

Sakura and Ino glared at her card when he showed us hers. "Why does Sasuke-kun wants to know about her?" I heard them whisper. "Is she even good?" "I met her earlier." "I remember her from the academy last year." "She's the one in Neji's team." "She's his friend and neighbour and the same nanny." How did they know about the neighbour and nanny thing? Were they stalking me? Creepy!

Naruto yelled again. And this time, the sea of death glares got deathlier that it's becoming a bother to rival their glares.

As I was making my way to TenTen, the doors open and a strange looking man boomed out. With a lot of subordinates behind him.

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I know this chapter isn't... good and it's filled with mostly stuff from the manga/anime with a few things edited. But hey, it's just the beginning! You'll have to wait until the good stuff comes! **

**School's opening on Tuesday... so it's like two days from now. =( **

**And I stopped early 'cause it's like, 4 AM here and my mom's going to come in any sooner to check on us and turn the AC if needed and etc. I'll get a curfew if she finds out. LoL. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: The tests! **

**Next chapter's going to be a combination of all the three tests. The first being my favourite but I'm not going to write a lot about it. And in the second one, Sasuke and TenTen are going to meet while Neji send his team out to search for scrolls! Hehe! **

**~ Ja ne!  
Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	4. Chuunin Exams

**Beacon of light  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

Chapter 4: Chuunin exams

**Naruto/Manga fan (anon): Haha agreed!! Orihime is cute! And she reminds me of Akashiya Moka from Rosario Vampire(Forced to watch it! -_-" But it's pretty good if you can ignore some... scenes .). Have you watch Code Geass? If you have, the main character in there is sooooo like LIGHT! Well, to me, I guess. I love it when main characters are evil smarties! xD There's not much Lee and Naruto in here... it's all Sasuke in here, :(. The Lee and Naruto shall make a dynamic entry next chapter! xD ... Haha cool word choice! Touchy! xD ... It's okay, I love reading reviews, the longer the better! :D **

**Madara-sama (anon): Me too! xD**

**EmoSasu (anon): Yeah, aren't they all cute when they're jealous? x)**

**NejiTen (anon): It is... it wouldn't be that sad if Sasuke wasn't so oblivious to TenTen. :(**

**lil'misUchiha: Haha! I'm glaaaad I'm on your good book for that then! **

**.D.o.R.k.S: It's the very first episode Neji and TenTen are in, but the manga made it clearer that she meant it to Sasuke. :( **

**xXMsBlackCatXx: Lol, ok. Don't worry, I'm not going to abandon this story because I'm very aware of what it's going to turn out like thanks to .D.o.R.k.S. The storyline/storyboard belongs to her entirely! :D **

**SuperKitty (anon): Thanks, I'll try to update the other SasuTen fanfic too... I'm deciding if I should extend it or end it on my next update. **

**

* * *

**The next thing I know, we were taken in the testing room. The first match has begun!

To my pleasances, I was seated beside TenTen. I don't know if she was pleased with this, though I bet she is, but I am ecstatic!

"Hey TenTen, guess you're sitting beside me, huh?" I smirked playfully at her which she returned with a mischievous punch to my shoulder. It stung, though. Her punches are getting stronger!

"Don't copy, 'cause I'm not showing!" She stuck a tongue out at me faking annoyance.

"Or is it the other way around?" I muttered barely loud enough just for her to hear.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun!" Sakura appeared out of nowhere before I took my seat and threw me a good-luck hug. I heard TenTen giggled and took her seat.

"Sakura," I said bitterly. Why do girls have to hug me in public?!

"Oh, sorry, I was just a little nervous." She blushed and avoided my _glare._ Doesn't she know one when she sees one?

"Go hug Naruto or something." And I also took my seat, declaring the conversation over.

Sakura said something but I couldn't make out what because it didn't sound like the language I speak. Must be a fangirl language, I presume.

The test started, despite the fact that this test looks damn hard. TenTen doesn't seem like she has any problem in cheating. The main point of this test is to be sneaky. Sly enough to go under the noses of the specialists who will be taking off our points?

I checked on Hyuuga. He beat it without a sweat. Naruto seems to be struggling! I am not going to drop out of the chuunin exams just because he flunked! Sakura's flow is going quite well. I don't know what method she's using to cheat but she's writing really rapidly. I have to find someone I can copy off! Not from someone like Hyuuga! It'd be too obvious if I copy from TenTen since she's sitting right next to me and seeing how she is almost done with hers. Sakura stopped writing somehow, and now she's reading her paper.

Then I found someone whom I can copy off from! He began writing the moment I used my sharingan on him.

As to wait for the test to finish, I played footsie with TenTen. However, I did not start this childish game. She did.

The clock strike 5 PM announcing the first test over. Apparently, every still remaining in the room passed. We might as well just sit there and not write at all! And luckily that's what Naruto did. I'm relieved he didn't try to cheat. What a rare event to find that idiot did something right!

(The next day)

The next challenge took place at the forest of death. The other teams seems confident, especially Neji Hyuuga I noticed. He better protect TenTen well while I'm busy!

After retrieving our heaven scroll we were attacked by Konohamaru and his 2 followers. Fans of Naruto I guess. They wanted an interview and the dweeb made up heroic stories after another, making me look bad! They all fell for it with the exception of Konohamaru, thankfully.

An hour passed and we were granted permission to enter the forest. I've already mapped out where the loser teams would be at by the time we enter. All we have to do is focus our chakra to our feet and raced to them. Hopefully our first targets will be an Earth scroll.

Unfortunately, my plans didn't turn out quite well. We were attacked by a group of adults who later was revealed to be Orochimaru. We fought to our fullest and somehow managed to get rid of him. I was tattooed on my right shoulder too and that was the last thing I know.

When I woke up, I was inside a hollow tree trunk and my teammates plus a few others who came to help were outside against 3 sound ninjas. Dosu is one of them.

The tattoo Orochimaru planted on me began to grow and soon, my whole body was covered in various swirls of it. I feel more powerful than ever and beat Zaku to a pulp. Before I could completely kill him (I don't know why but I felt the need for blood) Sakura glomp me from behind.

I don't think she's taking advantage of me this time, though. Even though her grip on me is really tight and I wanted to stop my rampage, I couldn't. She was going to be thrown into bits before TenTen yelled my name. "SASUKE!"

The swirls retreated back to its source and the tattoo regains its original form.

"So is it Sakura or TenTen that affected him?" I heard Naruto _whisper_ to Lee who is lying dead on the ground. Hn, I'm surprised to see him in this state.

"Uchiha Sasuke," I heard Neji say.

"Neji, let it go." TenTen coaxed. What is this all about?

Then she jumped off the tree and to the ground. I thought she was coming to be but instead she went to Lee. "ROCK LEE! GET BACK UP! WE TOLD YOU TO GET AN EARTH SCROLL AND YOU WANDER OFF!" She shook him hard. This is definitely how TenTen treats the wounded.

"Sorry, TenTen," Lee curled up in a ball. "I just wanted to protect Sakura-chan," he drew circles on the grass and muttered endlessly. Then she help him up and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Take care, Sasuke," she gave me a warm smile and retreated back to Neji and they were gone.

They were just words but I feel stronger...

The next day, we split up to find scrolls on our own ways. Tonight was the deadline. I strayed around the forest, meeting up really weak foes but as I originally planned. And the clock was ticking to find a stronger opponent, besides I bet they've all arrived at the temple. Unfortunately, the weak ones that remained in the forest are all Heaven scrolls!

On my way back, I spotted Neji and TenTen with a weak Lee sitting on a tree root.

"Yay! Neji it's an Earth scroll! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She was hugging Neji excitedly and the damn bastard was just smirking without returning the hug or declining it. One of the two choices would have given the both of us how he feels on her at least!

I felt a pang of jealousy. TenTen hasn't grope on me like that for quite awhile now.

I went back to our meeting place since an hour passed and we decided to meet back after an hour. Maybe one of them might bring a scroll back. But when I returned, they already met someone. Oh, it was Kabuto, the guy back then with the cool cards.

He explained me the situation. Sakura and Naruto were about to unleash the scroll, thoughtlessly, breaking the rules! However, instead of thanking him for stopping them, I ungratefully challenged him to a duel for his Earth scroll. Apparently, he has already gotten both.

He declined and told us that a lot of the contestants tend to wait by the temples to deject other ninjas who are on their way to the temple. Just so they could cancel out some opponents for the next round. Kabuto suggested they probably have loads of Earth scrolls already.

We did as he suggested and got an Earth scroll and defeated the Rain village ninjas beating up a sweat. But a win is still a win.

After entering the temple, we met Iruka and he answered/explained Naruto's dumb questions like, "What happens when you open the scrolls?"

Then the next round rolled by. And my opponent was Yobori and his specialty is to suck chakra! Not good! I'm running out of chakra and that weird tattoo Orochimaru gave me is starting to grow again! I forced it to go back and surprisingly, it did! Thanks to a duel challenged by Lee, I verified his lotus technique into Lion Combo and defeated Yobori. I smiled at him to show my gratitude, but he scowled at me. Maybe he mistook my smile for a smirk.

Then Kakashi-sensei took me to a secluded area to heal me. I protested at first. I wanted to see the others' match. Hyuuga's loss! How Lee's might have went! Will Sakura and Naruto pass? But I really want to see TenTen's! I've never spar with her before so I haven't seen her techniques yet and I'm going to be the last to see now!

"Your life is at risk," He locked his _eye _at me. It's a must, it says.

I was knocked out after a series of painful kills. And when I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed with Sakura peeling apples.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" She dropped the knife on the floor and immediately threw me into a hug.

"Sakura." I iced her off.

"Oops, sorry," she blushed and retreated back to what she was doing earlier; peeling apples.

"So what happened at the preliminary round?" I inquired.

"You and Naruto passed. I tied with Ino-pig." Naruto passed? Now that's a shocker. He must've been lucky and was matched with an easy opponent.

"What about the rest? Like, Neji's team, the sound ninja, the sand siblings," I listed the ones that I really needed to know.

"All of the sand siblings won. Only Dosu made it out of his team. Same goes for Neji's team."

"What?! Who made it in Hyuuga's team?" Hyuuga might... Rock Lee might... TenTen might...

"Of course, Neji Hyuuga!" She made it sound like a 'duh' which I hate so much so I sent a dagger glare towards her.

"Tell me their opponents," I snapped eagerly.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you want to know the details so much? Isn't their weaknesses and techniques the one you have to go after?" She made me sound dumb.

"What I want to know is none of your business," she winced.

Unlucky for Lee and TenTen. They were faced with the Sand siblings. Neji got an easy opponent. His cousin! Whoever she is must be weak. And when he is matched with a weak opponent, mwahahaha, the judges sees him weak as well!

**(A/N: Sakura didn't tell him about the whole family thing)**

When Sakura left, I went to the reception to ask for TenTen's room number.

(TenTen's infirmary)

When I enter her room, there was a nurse and the room stunk of medicine worse than mine. There were bandages all around.

"Are you in the right room?" I nodded. "Then please be very careful with her and make sure she doesn't sit when she wake up. Don't move her too," I looked over at TenTen. She was wearing nothing but bandages. I blushed unconsciously.

"What happened to her?" I demanded.

"She landed on a hard surface on her hip and curved her spine. A few bones were dislocated and few broke." Ouch.

"When will she wake up?"

"The later the better." This is a weird phrase. "At least she wouldn't feel the pain if she's in a coma."

After more questions, the nurse left. I went over to a chair by her bed and stared at her. My face felt hotter as I stared at her. I pulled the blanket above to cover her chest and stopped it below her neckline. Then does this mean, Hyuuga and Rock Lee didn't care about how skimpy she is left?!

I brushed her hair and tucked some behind her ears. She was still in her buns...

I spent the night in her room. I slept on the sofas. But I found myself back in my own room tomorrow morning so I went back to her room.

_End of Chapter 4_

_

* * *

_**So the hospital scenes were original right? I hope. I find this chapter quite boring IMAO, but the next chapters I'm not sure since it's not going to be like the Anime/Manga anymore. ;D **

**I'm sorry if this all seem rushed, very rushed and not worth your time, please forgive me!! It's the science fair assignment that I need to work on... :( I totally forgot all about my homework yesterday because I was watching Code Geass the whole day and finished the first season then! xD I'm such an addict I know. And club activities from school's tiring me out! My brain's been drained. :(  
**

**Preview: Chapter 5 (Nameless yet)**

"Hyuuga," Sasuke twitched his eyebrows. "When did you get here?"

"Hn, 8 hours ago."

"WTF, at midnight?"

"Mind your own business Uchiha. She's my teammate; I have the right to come here whenever I want. And stop making it sound like the hospital is your property."

**~ XOXO Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	5. Of hospital and jealousy

**Beacon of Light  
**_Sasuke U. & Tenten_

**A/N: To those of you who wanted me to update on my UNDEFINED TRIANGLE fanfic, please tell me in advance if you guys are not fans of OCs so I can adjust some things to your likings! Because I'm going to introduce someone(I shall reveal later)'s OC! Thank you! :D**

**PaperKunai**: Thank you! I'm glad so! Lots and lots of love from me too, XOXO Uchihas1010hyuuga. Lol

**.D.0.r.K.S**: Yay! Thank you. Haha, sneak peek sounds cuter than Preview! I think I'll use Sneak Peak instead of Preview next time! xD

**Sakura-blossoms228**: xD Thanks for reviewing!

**Naruto/Mangafan (anon):** You confused me! Lol! You reviewed on Chapter 1 and I was like, I'm sure she reviewed but where is it? Because I was in the Chapter 4 review section only! Heheh! I miss TenTen's yelling and shaking Lee! She doesn't do that in the Shippuuden anymore, it's quite sad. X( Lol! I remember! It was a filler, I only watched fillers (of the Original Naruto series) with only Neji or TenTen in it! xD So biased, I know! Whee!  
LOL! Naruto just doesn't want to disappoint Sakura, I guess. Not mine too. And I'm having one tomorrow! Eek! A test on a book which I didn't even bother to read, because he's not an author I like and his other book was plain boring.  
Hehe, thank you!  
You should! :D I've been spreading the Code Geass love around school, and friends not with me anymore, and online friends! Lol!  
Oh, mine too, but oh well, I'll have to stay happy and social or else my parents will be sad. =( I hope your problems get fixed soon too! xD

**Madara-sama (anon):** I hope it didn't cause you that much trouble to come to this page every then and now for a new update. ^^;

**NejiTen (anon):** lol!

**ChibiNinjaGirl**: Thank you. Yeah, they destroyed the whole stadium, pretty much. But if you think it the positive way, thanks to their battle, next year's entrants will get a shinier new stadium! Lol!

**xXMsBlackCatXx:** There will be SasuTen moments VERY soon! And a few in this chapters, very slight SasuTen moments, though. :D  
Sorry, but who's Yoru? Lol! Hooray for randomness! I love cookies too! Especially rainbow cookies! I love naps too! I almost always take a nap during... hmm, while the sun's up and when it's down, I'm more active! xD Weirdness.  
Haha, you should look at more green then, if you keep it up, you'll be wearing glasses, like ME! =(

**lil'mis-uchiha:** Eek, told ya not to call me Girlie! Argh! . Aren't you the one who's supposed to be called that? *rolls eyes*

**I've been meaning to say this, thanks for all the FAVES and ALERTS people!! MWAH! LOVE Y'ALL! This chapter is for all of you! :D **

Chapter 5: Of hospital and jealousy

* * *

_Third person's point of view_

"Hn," a young boy grumped. "Freaking Uchiha, what the hell was he doing here? It's not like he doesn't have his own room."

Then the door made a sliding noise, revealing a curious Sasuke, whose face immediately turned sour at the sight of Neji. "Hyuuga." He spit.

"You just can't stay away from her, can't you?" Neji said bitterly. They were never this intense when TenTen was around.

"And what does that have anything to do with you?" He narrowed his eyes, piercing his sharp onyx eyes through Neji. If looks could stab, Neji's already diced in pieces.

"Of course, nothing," the Hyuuga prodigy replied ever so confidently, brimming with pride.

Sasuke twitched his eyebrows in annoyance. "Since when did you get here?"

"Hn, 8 hours ago." Neji replied nonchalantly.

"WTF, at midnight?"

"Mind your own business Uchiha. She's my teammate; I have the right to come here whenever I want. And stop making it sound like the hospital is your property." This time, Neji spat.

"Look who's talking. Weren't you the one who sent me off back to my room?"

The two got in a glaring contest until two loud individuals disturbed. When the door slid opened, the two hooligans jumped right in, colliding in the two silent individuals.

"Oh my god! Sasuke-teme! What are you doing here?" Naruto yelled. It wasn't his place to ask at all. He was on top of Sasuke and considering Sasuke's a close friend of TenTen and Naruto barely knows TenTen...?

"Shut up dobe! What are you even doing here?" A very pissed off Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him and stood up, dusting off imaginary dust.

Neji and Lee were already up from their collision course. The Hyuuga bore a confident smirk on his lips and Lee a sorry smile.

"You see, bushy brows couldn't work by himself due to these bandages and... clutch and I went to visit him with Sakura-chan. He wanted to see TenTen so I have to bring him all the way over here. Got it, teme?" Naruto smiled foxily dervish.

"Shut the hell up, you guys don't know how to act around a patient!" outburst Sasuke, suddenly. He didn't know what got into him, but he was worried Naruto's loud voice might wake TenTen up. And if TenTen wakes up, she'll feel the pain on her back, and Sasuke doesn't want that, does he?

"Naruto-kun, I think we should leave. Sasuke-kun looks like he wants to stay alone with Neji here." Lee whispered, misunderstanding.

"WTF!"

"Yeah, Neji you should go away too, to clear up this misunderstanding," Sasuke played along smartly. That was the only way to get rid of Neji right now.

The two weaker-minded than Neji and Sasuke stared dumbly and expectantly at Neji. Sighing at the others' ignorance, Neji gave him and left, planning to slam the door but later pushed the door slowly. He was afraid that might wake TenTen up.

"You two out too," Sasuke demanded since they were still standing there dumbly.

Finally the two goofballs left and he was finally going to have his alone time with TenTen again. Despite the fact that she's asleep.

He went and sat beside her hospital bed and slowly, very gently took her hand out from underneath the blanket. The duck-butted head grasped her hands in his tightly. "TenTen..." A flint of jealousy flickered in his eyes. "I heard that watermelon peel caught your fall when you were thrown off course from the Sand bitch's fan."

TenTen stirred in her bed. "Don't go to Hyuuga, come back to me..." Knowing she can hear him, he only hoped for her to spend more time with him like she used to again. He doesn't want to see her with Neji anymore. It pained him to think they were together longer than Sasuke had been with her.

5 minutes later, Kankuro came back in, followed by a very aware Neji.

"You! Aren't you one of the Sand siblings?!" Sasuke barked, who angrily yanked out of his seat. "What are you doing here? Came here to see TenTen's demise? The cause of your sister?"

"Chill, dude, it's not like I wanted to come. She wanted me to check on her situation. So is she well?" Kankuro smiled cattily.

"Her back bone dislocated and some cracked," Neji answered in Sasuke's stead.

"You happy now?" Sasuke added angrily.

"You two loverboys should be training for the next match. Not lovey dovey around your girlfriends. Especially you Uchiha. Do not underestimate Gaara," with that Kankuro stared at TenTen longer, pissing Sasuke off.

"Get the hell out of here,"

Without saying anymore, Kankuro turned back and left. "Uchiha, it's my turn to sit there. Plus, your girlfriend's looking for you."

Sasuke gave in; he didn't want TenTen to see the furious side of him in her state right now. The Uchiha prodigy stormed off the room and went back to his down the aisle.

Forgetting all about the girlfriend part, he just went in his room and there awaits, Sakura and Ino bickering over whose flower gets put in the vase.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino purred, gripping on his shoulder.

"Ino-pig! Stop getting yourself all over Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded pointing madly at the two intertwined arms.

Madly, Sasuke pushed Ino off of him and dropped himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His injuries were fully healed, he believes. But he doesn't want to start training yet, surprisingly.

Speaking of training, Kakashi-sensei came to pay a visit!

"Sasuke, you look all better already. What do you say we start training this afternoon? I checked with your nurse and she said you're ready to go." Kakashi coaxed in a businessly matter.

Everyone in the room raised an expectant brow at him.

He was ready to decline the offer and say he needed more rest in order to fully train for the matches. But then, Naruto and Lee came into Sasuke's room because they were lost. The blonde couldn't remember the way back to Lee's bunk!

Too ashamed to admit weakness in front of rivals, Sasuke nodded. "Of course. Do you even need to ask?"

"Oh then that's good. For a minute there, I thought you were going to ignore me," Kakashi chuckled in a nervous fashion.

After 3 hours' passed, talking about training stunts, techniques, and styles with Kakashi, he took him out to check out of the hospital. Sakura and Ino also guided way back to Lee's room. And Naruto, well, he just tagged along Kakashi and Sasuke, begging Kakashi to train him for the Chuunin exams also.

Sasuke was told that they were going to head to the mountain area for their training and would not be coming back to the village until Sasuke mastered the jutsu.

Pretending he liked the idea, he went to his apartment, right beside TenTen's, to pack for his training tomorrow. After packing necessary items like clothing and food, he set off to meet Kakashi.

Meanwhile...

"Neji, why haven't you started on your training for the Chuunin matches yet?" Gai asked, inquisitively.

"Because I need TenTen to work on my new technique." Neji replied.

"Couldn't someone else like, dear old Chouji or someone who made it with you help?"

"No, I need TenTen for this."

"But she'll need some more time to recover completely before she can train with full stamina like before. I say you start training too."

"I agree with Gai-sensei on this!" Lee encouraged.

Then Gai and Lee got onstage in front of her sunset at a beach cliff and performed their dramatic student-teacher love.

"Besides, I also found out that Sasuke's already checked out and began his training with Kakashi. So is Naruto! With... hmm, I forgot, with the elite private tutor."

"So has the others," Lee said, his voice dropping mood by the second. Discouraged that everyone's been able to train except him, for his wounds and his loss.

"Okay, I will try to hone some of my skills tomorrow." Stubborn, Neji sat hard-headedly by TenTen's hospital bed. He was attracted by her somehow. He couldn't train with a clear mind with her lying on the hospital bed. His worst fear was that Sasuke would go visit her all the time and she'd like him better by then. But now, he was assured that he has left for the mountains to train with Kakashi.

_End of Chapter 5_

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, I just really wanted to post this chapter while I'm in the mood, and while I have the time and while I know what's going on! Lol! After this I might either update my Undefined Triangle or The loss of what I've found because I was very inspired by an ItaTen AMV I was addicted to just recently. But I'm not sure when they'll be out, since I'll be going away on a class field trip and will have to be working uber hard on my Science Fair experiment! :D  
**

**The reason for the choppy sentences: My friend kept talking to me online; I was helping him with his homework. xD And my eyes hurt, I think it's because of the face wash soap! Somehow got into my left eyes! Youch! **

**I guess this is it for now! xD Hope you guys like it and please leave a review! That would do very greatly in the progress of this fanfic! :D **

Sneak Peak

Chapter 6 (Nameless, again)

"TenTen..." I called out but her name trailed off when I stumble upon an ugly sight.

"Good luck Neji!" She sheepishly broke apart from her good-luck hug with Neji.

Sasuke stalked from the corner. "Kakashi, I want to do a last minute check on the jutsu." This was to calm his mind from what he just saw. She was well again, he's glad of that, and they're hugging again! And she was blushing! And he was enjoying it!

Naruto better kick Neji's ass! Though I highly doubt it, knowing Naruto's skills. –ahem-.

**~ XOXO  
Uchihas1010hyuuga**


End file.
